


Dr. Yamazaki

by JxMercer13



Category: Free!
Genre: Dr. Yamazaki, Jealous!Makoto, M/M, NSFW, Nurse outfits, Nurse!Makoto, Office Sex, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Yamazaki gives all his trust to his finest nurse, maybe a little too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Yamazaki

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sousukeistop  
> More here! I also do commissions! :D

It seemed like Sousuke hadn’t a day to himself the past four months, the hospital was always packed, he had lost some muscle mass from not being able to eat, sleep, work out but with his new nurses and other doctors coming in he had managed to gain the muscle back. It wasn’t until another nurse made it into the work place, he was cute and soft spoken and Sousuke enjoyed his company but what he didn’t realize was that quite nurse had his own opinions of the doctor. “Dr. Yamazaki?” Called Makoto as he stepped into the large office area, he frowned, seeing his boss laying his head down on the desk. “Dr. Yamazaki I could fill those papers out for you.” He said in a soft tone, when Sousuke sat up he was met with beautiful green eyes, they always did calm him. He smiled and shook his head, “What would I do without you?” This made Makoto blush, he’d had a crush on the doctor even when he was a mere intern and worked hard to get his place besides Sousuke but he felt like their relationship was never going to leave the boss/subordinate, not until he did something about it.

Makoto had memorized Sousukes schedule, so he had enough time. “Oh, you don’t have to say that, Dr. Yamazaki. I’m just doing my job.” He blushed and held the clip board to his chest, Sousuke was growing a bit of stubble, he hadn’t shaved in a while and Makoto couldn’t help but swoon over it. “Please, call me Sousuke. We’ve known each other long enough, anyway, I’ll be out then, I have my break so I’ll just work out, eat and get here as fast as possible.” Makoto could really hear how tired his boss was, he frowned before giving a smile and taking the paper work from Sousuke desk as the doctor slipped on his coat. “I’ll do all of it, you come back here and pick them up when your shift is over. Then you can just relax, alright?” It was like he was looking at an angel, none of his nurses, in all his years had ever helped him as much as Makoto did. He paused before slipping his coat on completely, Sousuke layed both hands over Makotos shoulders, making the other tense before looking into teal orbs. “I owe you so much, Makoto. Thank you, for everything. I’ll be back at seven then, there won’t be many people here on this level so be careful and lock up. I don’t want anybody coming in here without me knowing, understand?” He gave a smile, making Makoto melt in his slip on shoes. Nodding the brunette waved as his boss left the room. His once soft features sharpened with lust, “Bye, Sousuke~ I’ll be nice and ready for you when you return~”

After a good workout, a perfect meal tonkatsu with a cola on the side. Sousuke showered, slept, and dressed in a black v neck with jeans and a pair of black boots. He didn’t have to dress very professional after hours so he didn’t bother. Arriving to his office he noticed everything was turned off, he wondered if Makoto had left. It was a lot of work, he suddenly felt guilty, he’d have to take the guy out for lunch tomorrow as a ‘thank you’. Setting his brief case down on the desk he began to pick up all the left over paper work, “He did all of them…” He mumbled, a smile going over his face as he packed them away. “I’d do anything for you, Dr Yamazaki.” Came a voice from the other side of the room, there sat Makoto on his desk. Sousukes eyes widened, Makoto was not wearing his normal uniform he was sporting something very different. “M-… Makoto?…” Sousuke stared in disbelief as Makoto stood, the heels of his shoes clicking on the tiles. It was hard to look away, to look away for the obviously too tight mini nurses’ outfit, “Makoto… Why… you’re wearing a nurses outfit, but-“A slender finger fell over his rough lips, Makoto wrapped an arm around the others neck, bringing their bodies closer. “All for you, Dr. Yamazaki. I am your nurse after all.” The more their bodies pressed, the more Makotos cleavage grew tighter.

“But…” Sousuke was out of words, he had never had a nurse come on to him, especially not a male one but Makoto looked so damn good in that dress, his ass was damn near falling out and from the looks of it he might have not being wearing any panties. ‘Fuck… Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do it, Yamazaki. You know the consequences. DON’T. DO IT. FUCK!’ He fought the little demon on his shoulder but the neither the voice in his head or his common sense could stop what he was about to do. His palms gripped and hooked onto the others plush cheeks, earning a moan from his subordinate. “You want me then?” Makoto moaned out, pushing his ass into the others large hands. “I want you, Fuck, I want you so bad.” Lips crashed into each other in a desperate, wet kiss. It had too much tongue, too much biting, yet not enough and with the way Sousukes hand had been fondling Makotos ass he had already tugged it up his lower back. Exposing the perfect, plump ass to the cold air. “Let me make you feel good.” Makoto licked over pink lips as he knelt in front of the others already bulging package. “I always knew you were packing, Dr. Yamazaki.” He whispered, dragging his tongue over the fabric of his boxers.

Sousuke hissed, the warm tongue allowed the cold air to flow over the wet fabric. “Did you now? Tell me, why so sudden? You always so quiet, but you worked so hard.” Makoto looked up, teeth holding the plump bottom lip as he gripped and released the massive length in his hand. Before he could even speak he let out a gasp in surprise, Sousuke was so much bigger than he expected and the man wasn’t even fully hard yet. He gulped, earning a smirk from the doctor. “Now, sweetie. Don’t be afraid, just take it in inch by inch and make sure to wet it.” Makoto loved it when he would call his patients ‘Baby’ or ‘Sweetie’ It turned him on, made him believe one day he’d be called that while on his knees. And here he was, licking over his lips he allowed the tip to fit in, sucking on it lightly before he going inch by inch, just as instructed. Sousuke grunted at every suck, Makotos mouth wasn’t too big, he wondered how this would work, but his eyes landed on something else poking out from the dress, and it wasn’t what you thought. Makoto felt the others cock twitch in his mouth, looking up with green eyes he smirked seeing Sousuke gaze at his plump, plush ass poking out form the dress. The nurse arched his back and let his ass pop out from the dress, letting his ass hang from the material.

Even though Sousuke had broken plenty or rules between Boss and Subordinate he still felt bad, but his thoughts were cut short. Makoto had successfully filled his mouth with heavy, long, cock and he couldn’t be prouder, he stared up at his lifelong love and began to swallow. Earning damn near moans from Sousuke, he was so happy he could be the one to make Sousuke feel good. His let his tongue drag and wrap over the massive length as he swallowed, adding more pressure as he went. Sousuke couldn’t take it, he was sweating, chest heaving and cock rock hard. He wanted more, he wanted Makoto to ride him, to bend him over his desk, to have him do every dirty thing he could ever imagine. “Makoto..” he gasped out and ran his thumb over the others moist lip. Come here, I want you. I want you now, Makoto.” He looked down and smiled, his other hand already pulling up his tee to remove it. Makoto looked up, his eyes shining with delight. Quickly he let the titanic of a cock slide out of his throat. Both worked on undressing Sousukes top as their lips crashed in another hot, messy kiss. “Dr…”

Makoto moaned out as he was bent over the desk, he eyed the file work of the patients they worked on together and bit his lip. He hoped he wouldn’t cum on any of them, Sousuke sucked on two of his fingers before he moved Makotos tight panties to the side and began to finger fuck his asshole. Getting the pucker as open and lubricated as he could, he raised an eyebrow. His motions stopping when he noticed Makoto was nearly soaking in his panties. “You did it yourself already?” He asked, sucking on his fingers to taste Makotos slick. “Uh…” He was embarrassed to say so but he did spend plenty of time fingering himself to get ready for his lover. Sousuke smirked, he placed another finger over his pucker and continued to finger Fuck him. Makotos eyes widened, he whined and began to let out long moans. Leaning over he kissed and nipped on the youngers ear. “Shhh, nurse. You’ll wake the patients in the next floor.” He teased before he used his other hand to poke and slightly penetrate the ring of muscle. Makoto squirmed under him, trying his best to push back. He had tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, “P-please Dr… I need it so bad, I’ve been wanting this for so long!” His cock had been hitting and rubbing against the desk, he waited for nearly two years to be able to feel, to touch Sousuke and now the man was taunting him. He couldn’t help but fall more in love. Sousuke obliged, removing his fingers he began to press the large tip inside and groaned at how roughly Makotos body nearly crushed his length. Makoto on the other hand, didn’t realize he was squeezing down, he was becoming greedy, he wanted to keep his cock inside. Only for him , for no other man or woman to enjoy, to cum with.

There was no waiting for Makoto to get used to the feeling, Sousukes speed was too high for Makotos virgin hole but with the sounds of his nurses moans he could hardly slow down. The desk shook with his thrust, important paper work falling to the ground. Teel orbs sharpened as he watched plump cheeks jiggle delightfully with the pounding. He couldn’t help but give a harsh spank to watch it jiggle some more, “Oh Fuck yes, again!” Makoto moaned out, pulling the tight dress higher so Sousuke could see how curved he had to be to take such a large cock. Another harsh spank was given, earning himself a bright red hand print on pale cheeks. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Oh my- God, Fuck!” Makoto could hardly keep his voice down, it wasn’t his own fault Sousuke hadn’t ever moaned so loudly, growled so fiercely and Fucked so viciously before. But watching Makotos body be pummeled by his very own cock brought a monster out of him.

“Dr. Yamazaki we have four patients sche-…….” The petite nurse screamed in an almost exaggerated volume, the two quickly scurried, Sousuke pulling out with trouble since Makoto had squeezed down on him, and Makoto stumbling to pull down his overly tight dress. After buttoning his pants and grabbing his tee Sousuke followed suit behind the nurse, catching her in the hallways and bribing her with everything he had to not report the both of them. Makoto, he couldn’t have been prouder. He smirked, lifting himself to sit on his lovers desk, he crossed a leg over the other and licked over his lips. His ass might’ve been aching but he couldn’t have wanted it to come out better, “Shame you had to see us like that, Tamika.” He chimed, Makoto had let it known Sousuke was his and his only. Since the beginning he planned it out, Tamika, Sousukes original nurse who had nearly taken his place, to work an extra shift with Sousuke. The two had butt heads since his internship and now with Sousuke starving for his ass he knew that he had the gentle giant eating out of his hands.


End file.
